Tsukune's Courage (One Shot)
by One Hell of a Night
Summary: Tsukune finally puts his foot down. Please Feel Free to Review!


Tsukune's Courage

A Short One-Shot Story By: OHoAN

One again in a fit of anger, Kokoa began swinging at Moka and Tsukune with her shape-shifting weapon Ko. You see Kokoa once again witnessed her older sister sucking the blood of her blood mate, as such she promptly began a serious beat down. However, unlike the other encounters, something truly outstanding happened.

"I'll make you pay for trying to get with my big sister! You don't have the right to be with someone like her, you stupid half-breed!" Kokoa attacked Tsukune with a morning star to the face, sending him far back.

"Yokai me, I need help! Got any ideas?" Tsukune mentally called out to his inner vampire persona.

_"I'm tired of dealing with her, she's always getting in our way and I think it's time we taught her a lesson!" _Tsukune's vampire self suggested.

"Are you crazy!? As much of a pest as she can be, she's still Moka's sister and I have to respect that. I can't just start attacking her, did you even think about Moka!?"

At the same time Tsukune kept trying to dodge Kokoa's attacks, only he had minimal success as he would keep getting clobbered.

_"Do you honestly have any better ideas!? Look at yourself! You're getting slaughtered by this annoying twit, which I __would've__ taken down ages ago! We have no other choice! Take off the holy lock!" _

Tsukune once again refused as Kokoa kept beating him. Now his blood ran in rivers against the dirt floor outside the academy. His body was badly scarred and beaten, almost at level with the injuries Kuyo had given him as a freshman. As a result, Tsukune collapsed on the ground in front of the psychotic red head as she lifted up her morning star for one final blow.

"Now to send you back to where you belong." Kokoa said with a dark tone in her voice while letting the weapon slowly descend.

"KOKOA! Stop!" Moka cried out.

Then Tsukune stood up on one leg and put his hand out, silencing the pink-haired vampire.

"Tsukune..." Moka said to herself.

_"Well, well. It looks like our Tsukune is standing up for himself." _Inner Moka called out from the Rosario.

"Wait...what? Tsukune..."

Tsukune pushed the weapon out of his way and came face to face with Kokoa.

"Listen Kokoa, I'm done playing this game with you." Tsukune backed up several feet away from Kokoa and held his arms out. "If you really want to kill me, go ahead and do it. Will you truly be satisfied by it though? I get it, you love your sister a lot. I mean I have a cousin who's like a sister to me and I love her a lot. But I wouldn't start trying to hurt her if she had a boy she was interested in! So if you really want to do this...do it."

Kokoa was silent for a minute, giving Tsukune a cold stare. Then out of nowhere she began to yell loudly, and her eyes glowed a blood-red hue. She changed Ko into a spear and began to run at Tsukune with full force. Tsukune on the other hand, didn't budge one bit. He stood tall and kept his eyes focused on the raging vampire that laid before him.

_"Are you kidding me!? She'll mop the floor with you! You have to let me out or else you're going to die!" _Tsukune's inner vampire called out to him again.

"That's the point. If I die then so be it, it's her choice not mine. If she truly thinks I'm not worth her sister's time, then I'll take this punishment happily." Tsukune replied with a small smile on his face.

Vampire Tsukune could not believe what he was hearing. But he couldn't do anything about it so he laid in silence as the menace finally reached his human counterpart. She slashed at Tsukune with her spear, however she stopped right before she hit his neck. Struggiling, she kept trying to continue her strike but her arms just wouldn't move.

"What? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? Do you have some sort of barrier up around you!?" Kokoa said in her confused rage.

"No, honestly I don't!" Tsukune said.

"What are you hiding? Answer me!" Kokoa yelled once again.

"I honestly don't have anything to do with this!" Tsukune once again argued.

Kokoa kept trying to move her arms but they seemed to be locked in place. Growing tired of holding the pose she lowered her weapon.

"You see Kokoa, you don't really want to kill me, do you?" Tsukune asked.

"I...you...you..." Kokoa stood sad and confused by what just happened.

_"Kokoa couldn't bring herself to do it. Guess Tsukune knew all along." _ Inner moka said to herself.

Tsukune went up to Kokoa and put his hand on her shoulder and didn't say anything. Kokoa then upright slapped Tsukune's hand off and spat on the ground next to him.

_"Wow. Classy." _Vamp Tsukune proclaimed.

"Listen you." Kokoa put her finger on Tsukune's chest. "I'll admit that it did take a solid pair of brass balls to do what you did. But be warned, I will hunt you down shall you choose to harm my sister."

"Kokoa that was never my intention. You have to understand that I'm not that kind of guy. I know you have a strong connection with Moka and I promise I won't get in the way of that whatsoever. However I do have feelings for your sister and we need our time too. I hope you can understand what I mean." Tsukune told Kokoa in a sincere tone. He then offered Kokoa a handshake. Kokoa stared at his hand for a while and finally shook it.

"Am I really seeing this?" Outer Moka thought to herself.

_"Nice job. You nearly wound up dead...but good job nonetheless." _The vamp said to Tsukune.

Kokoa turned around and walked away from Tsukune and up to her big sister. She whispered, "He's all yours." into Moka's ear. Moka had small tears forming in her eyes as she ran up to her darling Tsukune. Kokoa continued walking and said to herself,

"Maybe next time Tsukune Aono, until then, keep her happy."

End.


End file.
